


Power Move

by DirtyKnots



Series: CC Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blackmail, Boss Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Forced Enjoyment, Gang Rape, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Skull Fucking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: CuriousCat Anonymous Prompt: Hi! Would you ever consider writing a mob boss Derek or Derek in a suit getting sucked off by Stiles as Stiles is fucked by a wolf or dog? I keep imagining Derek sitting spread legged as that happens, one arm behind the couch or chair and one on Stiles' head.This went a little bit darker than I meant.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s)
Series: CC Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902622
Comments: 5
Kudos: 308





	Power Move

Derek settled back into the sofa, legs spread wide, and kept his eyes on the man across from him, even as the boy between his legs shuffled forward and pulled out his cock from his suit pants. His right arm stretched along the back of the couch, jacket sliding smoothly over the leather, right arm propped on the arm of it, hand fisted in short auburn hair. He pushed the boy's head down until his nose was buried in Derek's bush, cheek scraping along the zipper of his trousers, pleased at how his gag reflex was finally gone.

"Mr. Hale, while we understand your position, surely you must understand ours." Derek snorted in disbelief at the man across from him, rocked his hips up into that wet mouth, feeling the boy's throat flutter around his cock when it pushed down into it.

"Mr. Yates, I don't think you quite understand the...precarious nature of your position. You're encroaching on places that belong to me. I invited you as a courtesy, not so you could argue that you deserve a piece of my empire."

"Yes, well, you'll have to agree that you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation and you might need to focus on that rather than on us." There's an edge to Yates' voice and he gestures at the boy between Derek's legs, as if he thinks there's something to worry over there. Derek laughs, head thrown back and hips thrusting up harder into the boy's mouth. When he regains some semblance of control he whistles.

There's a clack of nails on the hardwood and he can feel the boy between his legs start to drool even more, head bobbing faster, back arching, legs spreading. The German Shepherd comes into view, the beast nearly dwarfing the boy. Yates can't hide his surprise or his interest, but it's not the dog that Derek's interested in seeing his reaction to. There's the heavy thud of boots but Yates hasn't seemed to notice it yet, eyes fixed on where the dog is kicking at the boy's ass, trying to subtly adjust himself in his pants. Derek smirks when his real surprise comes into view. Yates doesn't notice the other guest until the man steps in front of him, clicking his tongue at the dog.

"Sergeant, sit." Derek's smirk grows into a genuine smile when the man kneels down, Yates getting a good long look at his uniform and the star that proclaims him sheriff. It's even more enjoyable when the sheriff's thick fingers slide between the boy's cheeks, pushing into his tight little hole. "How's that feel son? Okay?"

The boy can't really answer with Derek's cock shoved down his throat, but he makes a happy hum, vibrating Derek's cock and rocking his ass back onto his father's fingers. Derek enjoys the sight, though not as much as he enjoys the shock on Yates' face.

"Sheriff, I'm being rude. This is Mr. Yates, I invited him here today to discuss how he's been encroaching on things that are mine, and how it's time he stopped. Mr. Yates, I believe you know Sheriff Stilinski and his son Stiles." Yates sputters and Derek turns back to the boy and the dog.

"Sergeant, mount your bitch. Give his little boyhole that fat knot he craves." Derek yanks Stiles' face down hard as he speaks, burying his cock deep just as Sergeant thrusts his red dog cock inside the boy, enjoying the way Stiles practically screams around him. Derek knows it's not from pain, knows the boy loves getting a fat dog cock deep inside his hole, loves clenching around a thick knot. He's too young yet for a real orgasm, but Derek's watched his little cock twitch in pleasure and knows the boy is learning how to get those deep anal orgasms like a true bitch. The sheriff moves back out of the way as soon as Sergeant wraps his paws around Stiles' belly and starts jackhammering his cock into the boy, making sure Derek and Yates have a good view of the show.

Nobody talks for several minutes, the room filled with the squelching of the dog's cock in Stiles' ass and the soft moans and slurping as the boy sucks Derek off. The sheriff sits on the other end of the sofa, watching his son being used, but doesn't make a sound of protest. They'd worked that out within the first few weeks after Derek had claimed the boy in repayment of his father's drunken gambling debts.

Oh how the man had begged and pleaded and tried to fight to stop it. Derek can't blame him, he imagines it was hard to watch his little boy getting skull fucked by a mob boss. Even worse to see him lose his virginity to a dog, followed quickly by the rest of Derek's men before Derek himself had a turn - something Derek made sure the sheriff knew was his own fault after he'd unsuccessfully tried to shoot Derek. That's what happens when you don't learn your lesson about falling into a bottle. It had taken a few days of more of the same before the man had stopped fighting. Even less days before Derek was able to watch the man's face burn with shame when his own cock started rising every time he watched his son get used. It only took the smallest whispered encouragement before John was lining up behind his boy himself, sliding into his gaped and soaked hole, crying as he fucked his kid. Derek made sure to record it, just in case John ever got the bright idea to try to stop it again.

Now, John watched his son getting dp'd and Derek knew the man was eagerly anticipating how soon he'd be able to have his own turn. Derek thought he might let him have a shot as soon as Sergeant was done, make sure Yates understood just how fully Beacon County was his, how much control he had at all levels. He waited until Sargeant popped his knot in the boy, Stiles' little body shuddering in pleasure and his mouth going slack until Derek lightly smacked his cheek, reminding him of his job.

"As you can see, Yates, there's nothing here that you can hold over me." The man seemed startled by Derek's voice, eyes fixated on where the dog and boy were tied. He swallowed hard as he dragged his gaze away, nodding his head. When Sargeant turned so they were ass to ass, Derek lost Yates' attention again. It was okay though, despite the dog's massive cock, his knot never lasted long. He started tugging a minute later, and Derek let Stiles pull off so he could adjust his position, spread his cheeks wide and tug at his own hole with his fingers to help the dog pop free. As soon as Sargeant moved away, Derek turned his attention to the sheriff.

"Go on, fuck your boy. He's all hot and wet, better than a pussy, I know you want to." Derek smirks at Yates' continued surprise when the sheriff obeys, standing up and dropping his gun belt on the sofa as he undoes his pants. He's kneeling behind his son quicker than you'd think a man of his age could move, pants barely tugged out of the way before he's pushing his cock into his kid, groaning as he sinks in fully. Derek's sure his uniform pants are getting soaked by the dog come his cock is pushing out of his boy, but he clearly doesn't care. Derek watches for a moment before he tugs on Stiles' hair and directs his mouth back to his cock, enjoying the renewed moans coming from Stiles. "I think you can see yourself out, right Yates? Out of my office and out of my territory."

Derek's brows raise and Yates clears his throat as he stands, adjusting his obviously hard cock. "Yes, I'll...yes. Sorry."

Derek merely waves him off in response, focusing his attention back on the pair in front of him, holding Stiles' head in both hands and thrusting up in earnest now that he doesn't have to worry about the competition trying to cut into his profits. He knows the boy enjoys it, now, and wants to reward him for the help he and his father provided, chases his own orgasm until he's grunting in pleasure and his cock is pumping out a load onto the boy's tongue. He can hear the slap of skin as John chases his own orgasm, keeps Stiles sucking him even as he softens until the sheriff moans and stills, pumping a load into his son. When the man finally pulls back, Derek can't help but chuckle at the mess has made of his uniform pants, obvious come stains all over the crotch from him and the dog both. He gestures to the cabinet in the corner where he'd taken to keeping some spare khakis for the man, instructing Stiles to suck nice and hard as he pulled off, leaving Derek's suit unharmed aside from a few wrinkles and a small spot of drool. He stands and moves to his desk, done with the father and son for now, knows they'll see themselves out until he's ready for them again, and gets down to business to shore up the areas Yates had tried to exploit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
